Come Back To me
by myONLYwish13
Summary: When Makino leaves for Denmark and she returns.. A/N: Meteor Garden was mentioned... I dunno why I put it there lol


"Domyouji, can I talk to you?" Tsukushi mumbled. Looks like something is wrong, "Sure" I stood up as we walked to an empty table. "Domyouji…" Her voice trailed off. It killed me a little, "eh?" I raised my eyebrows and swallowed, "Domyouji.. I'll be leaving.." Tsukushi looked down. What did she just said? She'll leave me? "Where are you going?" I stuttered, trying to hold back my tears. These tears never fell down before.. Well, except when I was just a baby, "To Denmark.. To.." I suddenly pulled her into my arms.

"I'll wait for you, Makino Tsukushi.."

I rubbed her back, "I will be back.. I promise.." With that, Tsukushi started sobbing.

*a few weeks later*

"Tsukushi, take care okay? If someone bullies you, call us and we'll give them a red notice!" Akira shouted, holding up a red card. "Okay Akira, take care" I walked closer and leaned right in front of Tsukushi.

"Tsukushi, my little girly.. Aishiteru"

Tsukushi smiled, "Jerkass" Tsuksuhi giggled, "Is that the proper way to say goodbye to your boyfriend Tsukushi?" I pouted, trying to look cute, "It's my way of saying I love you too" Tsukushi winked, "okay, please come back soon okay? Call me as soon as you get of the plane.." I entwined my fingers with Tsukushi's, "I'll call you every second.." Tsukushi smiled, "Promise?" I held my pinky finger up, "promise!" Tsukushi linked her pinky finger with mine. "If you miss me, Tsukushi, just look up at the stars…" Tsukushi nodded, "I need to go now". "Sayonara, Tsukushi! Be a tough weed in Denmark!" Rui shouted, "I will! Arigatou" Tsukushi looked back at us,

"She will be back in no time.."

Years have passed. We've been calling each other every second. Well, she said she'll be back here in Japan today.. I can't wait.. I'll pick her up at the airport. I opened the little ring case that holds a diamond ring inside.

"Finally, please don't turn me down"

"Young master the limo's ready" Nagisa bowed down, I went outside and put the case back in my coat's pocket.

*At the airport*

"Tsukushi, where are you?" I whispered to myself. I kept on looking at the arrival area hoping to see my girly even from a distance. "Hey Tsukasa, your weed, is coming after us." I stood up, "Makino…" I mumbled. Tsukushi's face brightened. Well, she became even more beautiful than before.. "Makino.." Tsukushi dropped her luggage. "Domyouji!" She came running to me and threw herself to my arms. "I missed you, Domyouji" she looked up to me, I looked straight to her eyes, "I missed you too, my weed." Tsukushi buried her head on my chest, "Tsukushi.." She started to sob uncontrollably, "What did I do? Gomen nasai.. Tsukushi" I held her tighter, "I just missed you, jerkass" I let her go, put my hand inside my coat's pocket and took a ring, and knelt in front of Tsukushi.

"Makino Tsukushi… My little girly… My weed.. Will you be my Mrs. Domyouji?"

"Domyouji…" Tsukushi burst into tears, "Of course, I will.." Sojirou, Rui, and Akira cheered. "Congratulations, Makino!" They shouted at the same time, "arigatou Sojirou, Akira, and Rui" Tsukushi smiled, "Well, let's go celebrate" I took Tsukushi's luggage and left the airport.

*9 years later*

"Otou-san…" Sachiko came running to me, holding a picture frame. "Otou-san, how did you and okaa-san met?" Sachiko sat down on my lap.

"Well, you see. Me and your okaa-san were enrolled in your school before. Well, not exactly in your school, but in the high school department. Well, me and your uncle Sojirou, Rui, and Akira were the most popular guys at the campus. So your okaa-san stood up to me, and I gave her a red card which is F4's, as we call ourselves, declaration of war. So she was bullied in Eitoku. But you know what? She stayed strong. Until I did something really mean to her, and then she actually punched me." Sachiko's eyes widened "Otou-san, does it hurt?" I laughed, "It shocked me, she kinda reminded me of your obaa-chan" I laughed, "That's how I fell in love with your okaa-san… So when we were officially dating, your grandmother used to separate us when we started. But in the end, she accepted her. We went through a lot of hardships.."

Sachiko laughed. "Otou-san, I watched a TV show called Meteor Garden. The F4 was in there actually. So I wondered, and the characters were like, you, okaa-san, grandmom, and uncles" I looked at Sachiko, "Really? When? What was the story like?" I asked, "Well, almost similar to your love story" Sachiko mumbled while fidgeting with her fingers, "Is it still on TV now?" Sachiko nodded, "Woah.." I mumbled, "Tsukasa, Sachiko, Meteor Garden is on TV now" Tsukushi called, "Okay, we'll be right there."


End file.
